That last week of school
by Woodii-18
Summary: Its the last week of senior year and Naruto goes to Sasuke's House to play!


So this is a Sasu Naru! If you did not heed my warning before reading this story! This is male and male! If you don't like don't read! And please don't hate on my story I spent my time on it! If it's nice criticism then please write it! If not SHUT UP! Ok thank you!

3 Woodii

P.S.

I DO NOT OWN NARU OR SASU JUST THE STORY! OK THEN BYE BYE!

**THAT LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL**

"Hey, wait up man!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to Sasuke. "What's up? Haven't seen you in a while". "Yeah I know" said Sasuke "I've been busy". "Studying"? "Yeah" said Sasuke. Now Sasuke had a major crush on Naruto and tried to hide his "feelings" for him. Naruto was average built about 5'9 with spiky blonde hair with blue eyes. Since they had gym together Sasuke occasionally saw Naruto's cock once in a while. It was about 8 1/2 inches long and 3 1/2 inches wide. Sasuke was a little more built than Naruto and was 6'0 and had ear length Black hair and dark brown eyes. His cock however was 9 1/2 inches long and 4 3/4 inches wide.

"Hey"! Shouted Naruto. "Huh"? Sasuke said. "Didn't you hear me talking"? "Sorry now I kind of zoned out" explained Sasuke. Actually Sasuke was lost in Naruto's eyes I mean Sasuke just wanted to take him right there right now and fuck his brains out not caring who saw him. "Well see ya later I guess" said Naruto. "Alright" said Sasuke.  
>Sasuke just stared at Naruto's ass when he ran to his next class. Sasuke sighed and Walked to his car. He thought to himself about how this is the last year of high school and almost the last week maybe he should try something since He's moving away to South Korea while Naruto stays in Japan. Sasuke drove home and walked inside his house. After the encounter with Naruto he couldn't take his mind off him so he thought that this would be the best time to take a shower and play around a little bit. Sasuke took off all his clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. He hadn't noticed but he was a little more tan than usual. He went into the bathroom and started to take a shower.<p>

Sasuke let the warm water hit his smooth body. He took the Axe shower gel in his hand and put some on his chest. He slowly rubbed all over his chest and shoulders. Then he moved slowly down to his semi-erect cock and started massaging it with both hands. With one hand he rubbed his cock and the other he massaged his balls. Sasuke began to moan quietly. His now fully erect cock stood straight out as he started to masturbate in the shower. He started to think about Naruto and how good he looks and how he might taste and he began to stroke his cock fast moaning out Naruto's name constantly. He took two of his finger and put them in his ass. Sasuke was now stroking

Uncontrollably then soon enough he shuddered as he shot hit hot load onto the wall of the bathtub. He sighed with relief as he let go of his cock and took their soaking up the water. After a while he got out of the shower and dried up and went into his bedroom he put on a t-short and some boxers and watched TV. He heard a knock at the door and he went to answer it. It was Naruto. "What's up"? Asked Sasuke. "Just wanted to come over for a while" he answered. "Is that ok"? "Of course" Sasuke said. Sasuke couldn't help but notice that Naruto had a slight erection and was trying to hide it. "Well come on in" said Sasuke. They sat in the living room watching a movie on HBO.

Sasuke saw that Naruto was a little uneasy sitting there as he kept squirming. Sasuke was the first one to make the move as he got up and knelt before Naruto. "It's ok, u don't have to be nervous". "What...iiim not neeerrvous" stuttered Naruto. "Let me start things off" said Sasuke. Sasuke took hold of Naruto's shorts and took off his belt and unzipped them. He slid them off and took off his shirt. Naruto took off Sasuke's shirt and started rubbing his shoulders. Sasuke took off Naruto's boxers and started at his semi-erect cock.

Without hesitating Sasuke took the cock into his mouth and began massaging it with his mouth. He took his hands and massaged his ball too. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's head and was playing with his hair. Naruto's cock was now fully erect and Sasuke was starting to stoke it with his mouth. He finally has Naruto's throbbing cock inside his mouth and it never tasted so good. Naruto was now moaning loudly as Sasuke Sucked it faster and faster. Naruto grasped Sasuke's hair with both hands closing his eyes.

Sasuke felt Naruto shudder a little bit and started sucking his cock even faster. Naruto moaned and shuddered as he shot his hot cum into Sasuke's warm mouth. Sasuke swallowed most of it and licked up what was left on Naruto's cock. Naruto looked into Sasuke's deep brown eyes and just smiled. "your turn" he said excited. Sasuke led Naruto to his room and he lay on the bed. Naruto knelt and took off Sasuke's boxers and took his cock into his mouth without delay. Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's nipples and softly twisted them. Naruto just kept on sucking until Sasuke said stop but Naruto couldn't, so Sasuke pulled him off and said let's do something new. He told Naruto to lie on the bed and Naruto did as he was told. Sasuke took out some lube he had in his drawer and put some on Naruto's ass and some on the inside. Naruto moaned slightly. Sasuke then placed his cock near the edge of Naruto ass and slowly started to push in. Naruto's mind was racing and he couldn't believe what was happened. He thought it hurt at first but he got used to it and kept telling Sasuke when he could go in further. At the same time Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening either. Sasuke got half way into Naruto's ass and Naruto motioned for him to go in all the way. Sasuke pushed his throbbing cock all the way inside of Naruto. Naruto grabbed onto the bed sheets and turned his head. Sasuke started thrusting in and out slowly so Naruto could get use to it. Soon enough Naruto said it was okay and that he could go faster. Sasuke flipped Naruto over on his back and put his legs onto his wide shoulders. Naruto took hold of his cock and started masturbating slowly while Sasuke trusted away.

Sasuke bent forward and locked lips with Naruto while fucking his tight little ass. Sasuke then went back to thrusting. They both were moaning really loud. The sound of Sasuke's balls slapping against Naruto's ass turn him on even more and he started masturbating faster and faster and Sasuke Pumped faster and faster. After a couple of minutes they both moaned the loudest they had ever moaned and Sasuke shot his load inside of Naruto with a sigh of relief and pleasure while Naruto shot his load all over his chest and face. Sasuke rested a little while before pulling out his cock. After he pulled it out they both just smiled at each other and laid there. Then they walked to the bathroom to take a shower...but that's a different story.


End file.
